


Going down

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Smut, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No,” Clarke yelps, “please no.”</p><p>Her sudden yelp draws Lexa’s attention towards her, who is now staring at her with furrowed eyebrows. “Not a fan of elevators?”</p><p>“I uh… no, not quite,” Clarke mumbles nervously. “I prefer to go down as fast as possible.”</p><p>A mischievous smile plays at the corner of Lexa’s lips. “That can be arranged.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (For my cat friend: 10 points)
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Clarke takes a deep breath before pushing the button of the elevator. She hates heights, she really does. At least now she is pushing the button to go down, back to where she feels comfortable. She applied for a job, here at Polis Inc, a job to become an intern. The eighteenth floor is high, too high.

The doors are about to close when a hand swoops in and they open again, right on time.

Clarke suddenly finds herself face to face with no less than Lexa Woods, the well-respected CEO of this company. She sounds timid and uncertain, when she says, “Hi.”

Lexa acknowledges Clarke with a brief nod, nothing more.

Clarke feels her hands sweating. Being in this elevator makes her nervous. She can’t wait to go down. With her back leaned against the wall of the elevator, she hopes that this will be over soon. It doesn’t help that Lexa is in here as well. Lexa Woods has a strong reputation is womanizer. What helps even less is that Lexa is extremely attractive.

Lexa pushes the button for the first floor with her index finger.

Clarke places herself in the corner, trying to take deep breaths. She can feel Lexa’s eyes on her and she hopes she doesn’t look too bad with her black skirt and white buttoned up blouse. There’s some red lipstick on her lips, but not too much. It dawns on her that she might look like a school girl.

The elevator crackles a little and with a shuddering shock comes to a stop.

“No,” Clarke yelps, “please no.”

Her sudden yelp draws Lexa’s attention towards her, who is now staring at her with furrowed eyebrows. “Not a fan of elevators?”

“I uh… no, not quite,” Clarke mumbles nervously. “I prefer to go down as fast as possible.”

A mischievous smile plays at the corner of Lexa’s lips. “That can be arranged.”

Clarke can’t believe what she’s hearing and she wonders if Lexa really just made a sexual innuendo towards her. It wouldn’t be all that surprising, given the brunette’s reputation.

“Wha-what?”

“I’m sure they will fix the issue soon.”

“Oh,” Clarke replies, slightly embarrassed for assuming wrong. “I hope so.”

The elevator shudders again, drops a few inches and abruptly stops. Out of shock, Clarke jumps on and clamps herself to the closest thing she can reach. Oh god, not a thing, a person, Lexa no less.

“Comfortable?”

“I… I uh…” Clarke stammers, deeply ashamed. “I’m sorry, I just got scared and I… god, I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize,” Lexa says calmly, sounding fully relaxed as if the elevator did not just drop a few inches. “If I can help you to go down, it will be my pleasure.”

There’s a sultry tone in Lexa’s voice Clarke can’t help but hear, and this time she’s sure this must be a sexual innuendo. It can’t be a coincidence, can it be? The brunette is important, so whatever is going on she can’t mess it up.

“I’d like that,” Clarke finally says, mustering more confidence. “I do like to go down,” she adds being blunt, hoping she doesn’t sound nervous.

The elevator crackles to life again and drops a few more inches, making Clarke’s heart beat out of her chest, while holding on to Lexa even tighter.

Lexa caresses Clarke’s cheek and coaxes her chin upwards. “Hey, listen to me, this will be fixed soon and it is going to be okay,” Lexa says with a strong powerful voice. “You’re safe, we can’t fall. This happened before and it is going to be okay. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Y-yeah,” Clarke mumbles shyly due to Lexa’s hand on her cheek. She can feel herself drowning in the brunette’s eyes. “I understand.”

Lexa’s thumb lightly strokes over Clarke’s lips. “Good girl,” Lexa husks. “We will be down in no time.”

Clarke gulps audibly at the close proximity of Lexa’s lips to hers. Her pulse is racing, and it’s not only due to the elevator anymore. She feels the elevator dropping another inch and lets out a shriek, which dies in the back of her throat when warm lips press against her own.

Lexa rhythmically moves her lips over Clarke’s, melting them together as one.

Clarke feels a sensuous shiver rolling down her spine as Lexa’s tongue seeks entrance, which she eagerly grants. She moans when her back is being pressed against the wall of the elevator.

“Le-Lexa,” Clarke pants when their kiss breaks. “What… why?” Try as she might, she can’t form a coherent sentence. Her mind is foggy, thinking about how Lexa kissed her and how she’s with her back against the wall of the elevator, while the brunette’s eyes are wide and darkened with desire.

Lexa weaves her hands through Clarke’s hair. “I’m helping you to get down,” Lexa replies, as if it’s the most obvious explanation there is. “Don’t think about the elevator. Right now, there is only you and me. Us. Do you understand that?”

Clarke swallows thickly, letting Lexa’s words sink in. This feels like a dream, which began as a nightmare due to the elevator. “Yes,” she whispers softly. “I understand.”

“Good girl.”

Lexa’s deft fingers unbutton Clarke’s buttoned up white shirt, revealing her ample cleavage. Her hot breath is on the blonde’s neck in seconds, teeth grazing over her skin, biting down lightly.

“Ohh,” Clarke whimpers as Lexa sucks at her pulse point. It doesn’t matter if the brunette leaves a mark. For all she cares Lexa can mark her all over. “Mhmm.”

Lexa leans back and fumbles with her tie, taking it off. She licks her lips and brings her tie up to Clarke’s eyes. “Are you going to be a good girl for me?” She asks with a commanding tone.

Clarke whimpers and bites her bottom lip.

“No,” Lexa growls. She places her index finger against Clarke’s lips. “Only I get to bite your lip. Understood?”

“Y-yes,” Clarke replies shyly. She holds her breath when Lexa uses her tie as a blindfold, effectively blindfolding her.

Lexa undoes the rest of the buttons of Clarke’s shirt, showing off beautiful curves and a lacy black bra. She reaches up behind the blonde’s back, unclasping her bra, smirking to herself because they will be in here for a while. Little does Clarke know they won’t fix the elevator until she says something through the intercom system.

“Ahh,” Clarke moans silently as she feels wet lips on her left breast, as fingertips roll over her nipples on her right breast.

Lexa licks her tongue around Clarke’s nipple, teasing her and hearing how she moans. She slips one hand under the blonde’s skirt, cupping her sex through her panties, feeling how soaked they are already. Stroking one finger over Clarke’s panties, she can feel her shiver. “You like that, don’t you? You dirty girl.”

“Yes,” Clarke moans louder. “Mo-more please,” she begs, aching for a release as wetness pools between her legs. “Please,” She begs again, desperately needing friction.

Lexa crashes their lips together in a feverish, hungry, languidly kiss. She can feel Clarke’s tongue probing to enter her mouth. Not being able to resist the desire she feels, she bites the blonde’s tongue, until it bleeds a little.

“Oohh mhmph,” Clarke’s moan is muffled by Lexa’s tongue exploring her mouth. She can taste the copper of her blood, mixing together on their tongues. “Mhmm, Lexa,” she whimpers as a pulse of electricity rips through her core.

Lexa pulls Clarke’s bottom lip with her teeth ever so slightly when she pulls away. She pushes the blonde’s thoroughly soaked panties to the side and strokes her clit.

“More, please,” Clarke begs. For a moment she feels nothing and she wonders if Lexa has stopped. The tie is still in place as a blindfold and right when she thinks about removing it, she feels the brunette sliding one finger inside of her. “Ahhh, Le-Lexa,” She whimpers loudly. “Mhmm, god yes.”

“Do you want me to fuck you like the dirty girl you are?”

“Yes, fuck me.”

Lexa slips her finger out of Clarke and brings it up to the blonde’s lips. “Open your mouth,” she commands, waiting for Clarke to be a good girl and do as she’s told.

Clarke obliges immediately and parts her lips without asking why. Her unasked question is soon answered when she tastes herself on Lexa’s finger.

“You’re so wet for me,” Lexa whispers in Clarke’s ear. “Do you like how you taste, dirty girl?” She nips at the blonde’s earlobe, hearing her hiss a little.

“Y-yes,” Clarke moans as Lexa’s hands roam over her body.

Lexa pulls Clarke closer towards herself and removes her tie, wanting the blonde to watch her.

Clarke gasps when Lexa brings her hands together and ties her wrists. This is not how she thought her time in the elevator would go at all, but now that it’s happening she wishes to be stuck for a long time.

Lexa pins Clarke’s wrists above her head with one hand on wraps her other hand around the blonde’s throat, pressing her hard against the wall, kissing her jawline all the way up to the corner of her lips.

“Oh god, Lexa,” Clarke begs. “Please, I need more.”

Lexa grabs Clarke and turns her around, letting her face the wall. She shimmies the blonde’s skirt down to her ankles, followed by her soaked panties. Her eyes drink in the sight of Clarke’s perfectly shaped ass, curvy and lovely, milk white skin.

“Fuck!” Clarke shouts, moaning as she feels Lexa’s hand spanking her bare ass.

“Your ass is going to be so red,” Lexa says, happy to see redness forming already. “Do you want more, dirty girl?”

“Yes,” Clarke moans. “Mhmm, please, more.”

Lexa slaps Clarke’s ass again and again, increasing the redness further. She moves her hand down to slap the back of the blonde’s thighs, watching as her skin turns a fury red.

“Mhmm, Lexa, please.”

Lexa turns Clarke around again, facing her. She slowly removes her tie from around the blonde’s wrists and whips it around the back of Clarke’s neck, reeling the blonde closer towards herself.

Clarke hums pleased as she feels the pull of the tie and her lips passionately meet Lexa’s. She lets her tongue dart out, meeting the brunette’s tongue halfway. Daring to be bashful, she bites Lexa’s bottom lip, just enough to taste a drop of blood.

Lexa growls in response and slams Clarke hard against the wall of the elevator. “Naughty girl,” she rasps, moving her index finger back and forth in a disapproving manner. “You seem to forget I’m in charge. If you don’t behave, I will punish you again.”

“Ohh fuck,” Clarke moans as wetness drips down her inner thighs. If Lexa doesn’t do anything soon, she will do it herself. “I’ll try to be good, but if you don’t fuck me soon I will fuck myself,” she warns, staring at the brunette, not blinking.

Lexa feels a swell of pride to see Clarke isn’t scared anymore about the elevator having stopped the way it did. It amuses her how the blonde dares to be bold for brief moments, even though it’s futile. She’s a hungry wolf and Clarke is her delicious prey, who she wants to devour.

“You want me to fuck you like the naughty dirty girl you are?”

“Yes, Lexa! Fuck me already!” Clarke shouts, begging to be fucked. Her eyes widen as Lexa, the well-respected business woman sinks down to her knees, looking up at her with admiration.

Lexa places her hands on Clarke’s inner thighs, prying her legs open, inhaling the heavenly scent of the blonde’s arousal. She flattens her tongue against Clarke’s center and feels her shiver in delight, sensitive at the touch.

“Mhmmm,” Clarke moans. “Ahh, yes, Lexa. Fuck, yes. Right there.”

Lexa slides two digits inside of Clarke, feeling how tight and wet she is, all slippery for her. She curls her fingers just right, aiming for that one particular spot that will drive the blonde insane. At a slow pace, she pumps her fingers in and out.

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke groans. “Faster.”

Lexa licks her tongue around the sensitive bud, punishing Clarke for being so impatient. “Mhmm,” she moans as she tastes the blonde’s wetness on her tongue, salty and sweet. She pumps her fingers faster and teases her tongue around Clarke’s clit, wanting to taste more of her.

“Ahh, fu-fuck,” Clarke pants, feeling herself getting closer. Everything Lexa is doing feels divine and she can tell the brunette is experienced, knowing precisely what to do.

“Cum for me, you dirty girl,” Lexa commands, as she pushes Clarke harder against the wall of the elevator. “Cum for me now!”

“Fu-fuuuuck,” Clarke moans loudly. She bites her bottom lip as she feels her orgasm getting impossibly close.

Lexa can feel Clarke’s walls clenching around her fingers. She slips her tongue in the blonde’s center, next to her fingers, moving both faster and thrusting harder. Clarke’s juices are the best nectar she ever had and she laps them all up, not letting any drop go to waste.

Clarke’s knees feel weak when Lexa’s is done. All her energy is drained. “Fuck, that felt so good,” she moans in after delight. Her ass and the back of her thighs hurt and she will be sore for a while, but it was worth it and she’d gladly do this all over again. “Let me take care of you now.”

Lexa shakes her head. “Another time, naughty girl,” she replies, offering a silent promise. Sending a subtle wink in Clarke’s direction, she presses the button of the intercom. “You can let the elevator move again, guys. I’m all good here.”

Clarke gasps in utter shock and disbelief as Lexa smiles. She can feel the elevator jumping back to life, gliding down effortlessly as if it never stopped at all. It dawns on her this may have all been set up and if this hadn’t been so pleasuring she could have been mad, but god, her orgasm was mind blowing.

Lexa holds her wrist out and taps her watch. “You better hurry up, dirty girl,” she says, “the elevator will be down soon. You do not have much time left to get dressed.”

“Oh shit!” Clarke shrieks and jumps up, hurrying to gather all her clothes, desperately putting them on while Lexa lets out an amused chuckle. Her heart is hammering in her chest at the thrill of getting caught if she doesn’t get dressed before the doors of the elevator swoosh open.

Lexa keeps an eye on Clarke, while calmly reaching out for her tie and smoothing her suit.

When the doors swoosh open at the first floor, Lexa’s stop, Clarke’s hair looks like a ruffled mess and her clothes look like she forgot to iron them.

Lexa fishes a small card out of her pocket and hands it over to Clarke. “Give me a call sometime, you naughty dirty girl.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one-shot turned into a two-shot. 
> 
> Enjoy? :)

Clarke smirks mischievously as she walks down the street, dressed in a see-through blush pink blouse and jeans which hug her ass perfectly, on her way to Polis, with a clear goal in mind. She hasn’t forgotten what happened in the elevator and she wants sweet revenge. All week she has prepared for this, planning it out in her mind.

When Clarke enters the building and walks up to the elevator, she is more than ready. Lexa Woods will not know what’s coming for her. Well quite frankly, Lexa will be doing just that. She pushes the button and watches as the doors close.  

The floors pass, one at the time until the elevator stops at level eighteen.

Clarke grasps her lip balm and applies some over her chapped lips. She gives a fake smile to a young intern with whom she called earlier. The poor thing thinks she is from an important company and needed an urgent appointment with Lexa. Her heels click lightly on the floor, more quietly as she approaches Lexa’s door.

Lexa is sitting in her office, behind her desk when she watches the familiar blonde walk in. Her intern must have made a mistake, because Clarke is not from another company. Curious about what’s happening, she knits her eyebrows together and wonders.

Clarke hungrily sizes Lexa up as she shuts the door, allured by the brunette’s clothes and satisfied her plan has been going well so far.

Lexa is wearing black pants, a white blouse and suspenders. Her hair is neatly tied together in a ponytail. She looks at Clarke and clears her throat, finding her voice. “Can I help you with something, Clarke?”

Clarke can hear the surprised tone in Lexa’s voice, as she expected. “Well, actually…” she trails off and walks up to the brunette’s desk, tapping her nails on it. “I’m here to help you.”

Lexa frowns a little at that. “Oh?” She asks surprised. “You’re here to help me?”

Clarke nods and stops tapping her nails on Lexa’s desk. “Mhmm,” she hums delightfully, walking around the brunette’s desk.

Lexa swallows nervously as Clarke approaches her and the smell of perfume hits her. “What are you doing?” She asks, trying to keep herself composed.

Clarke smiles and shakes her head, even more pleased because Lexa has no idea what’s awaiting her. She moves her hands up and rests them on each side of the brunette’s chair, effectively trapping her. “I’m here to help you,” she husks in Lexa’s ear, leaning in dangerously close. “So that’s what I’m doing.”

Lexa gulps audibly, not having expected this and she has to hand it to Clarke that it’s a bold move to do this. Nobody has ever had the guts to come up to her in her office like this. Her eyes widen as she sees the blonde’s bra through the pink blouse. Oh dear god, someone help her.

Clarke tugs hard at Lexa’s hair tie, snapping it, resulting in the brunette’s hair cascading flowingly over her shoulders. She grins as Lexa gasps.

Lexa looks up, finding clear blue eyes twinkling with trouble. She has to remind herself who she is and which position she’s supposed to be in. “You should take a seat,” she half-suggests and half-orders.

Clarke shakes her head, not planning to do that. “Up, now,” she commands with a strong tone and all the confidence she can find in herself. This time Lexa won’t overpower her and won’t be dominant. No, it’s her time to have her way with the brunette.

Lexa is intrigued by Clarke’s commanding tone and decides to accept it, so she stands up. The blonde has backed off and is standing a few steps away from her, eyeing her. She lets her eyes rake over Clarke’s body, biting her lip as she sees how tightly fitting those jeans are, complimenting the blonde’s curves. The pink blouse is soft and fits Clarke’s creamy pale skin well.

Clarke grasps the suspenders Lexa is wearing and pulls the brunette towards her, thanking the gay gods for having her wear that. Her action causes Lexa to be pressed up against her chest. She licks her lips, happy to see the brunette following the movement of her tongue.

Lexa is rendered speechless when Clarke pulls her impossibly closer and kisses her hard, yet their teeth don’t click together. She eagerly grants access to the blonde’s probing tongue.

Clarke’s tongue is wild and ravishing, licking around in Lexa’s mouth, thirsty like someone who hasn’t had a drink in days. She curls her hands around the suspenders as she crashes their lips together harder.

Lexa lets out a stifled moan, aroused by Clarke, adoring how wild the blonde is becoming. This is much better than a meeting with some boring professional who she usually forgets about moments later. It’s safe to say she won’t forget this. It’s a brilliant yet risky move of Clarke to come up to her in her office and being dominant with her. She’s grateful she decided to wear suspenders, since the blonde seems to enjoy that little fact.

Clarke takes her time to kiss Lexa, while letting her back meet the corners of her office, roughly. She smiles in between their kisses with each gasp that escapes the brunette’s throat as her back is being slammed against the wall again.

Lexa isn’t used to have someone handling her so roughly, but she likes it, a lot. She wants more of this, needs more of this, craves it.

Clarke bites Lexa’s bottom lip, until she bleeds a little, having an extra sweet taste of revenge mixed along the copper. She slides the suspenders down the brunette’s shoulders and makes quick work of unbuttoning her blouse.

Lexa wants to reach out to touch Clarke, but her hands are being swatted away with a low growl. “I want to touch you,” she says with a calm yet eager tone, stating what she wants.

“No,” Clarke replies coldly, not planning to let Lexa have anything until she says so. “I’m going to have my way with you and you’re going to let me. I’ll fuck you until you’re dripping for me, begging for more. Your panties will be soaked and you can either wear them like that for the rest of your day or take them off and risk not soaking through your pants as well.”

“Clarke,” Lexa moans.

“Are you wet for me, Lexa?” Clarke asks, rasping as her hands move up to cup Lexa’s breasts through the red lace of her bra. “Do you want me to fuck you, babe?”

“Mhmm,” Lexa hums and nods at the same time, wanting Clarke’s hands all over her. “Yes, I want you to.” She’s used to being dominant, but she’ll be damned if she doesn’t take this opportunity and the blonde’s confidence is turning her on more. This is something she dreamt about, a secret fantasy which had been safely locked in her mind.

Clarke cups Lexa’s sex through her pants, teasing her while she smiles. Her free hand toys with the button of the brunette’s black pants.

Lexa feels like her knees are about to give out and it’s bad since Clarke barely touched her. She has to stop herself from letting out a breath of relief when the blonde lowers her pants. In the moment she realizes she is quite exposed. If someone walks in right now, they will see her standing in her underwear.

Clarke lets her fingertips dance down Lexa’s chest, slowly while looking at her, gauging her reaction. She wants to see precisely what each touch does to the brunette. Leaning in closer, she bites Lexa’s neck, softly at first and then a bit harder.

“Hey!” Lexa shouts when Clarke unclasps her bra and flings it out of her window, which unfortunately is open. “That is mean. Why did you do that for?”

Clarke smirks and makes Lexa sit on her desk, spreading her legs open to stand between them. “What you did a week ago wasn’t so nice, now was it?” she asks teasingly, already having all the answers she needs. “You left me with ruffled clothes.”

“I did,” Lexa admits, realizing that much is true. “But at least you still had them all,” she retorts finally, not pleased her bra has been thrown out of the window.

“Take it as a lesson,” Clarke replies coolly, not losing her composure in the slightest. “Mess with me and I mess with you. Another lesson, leaving a window open like that can be dangerous and last lesson, make sure to check who you have a meeting with because this was easy.”

“You’re ruining my panties and you threw my bra out. I will get you back for this, mark my words, Clarke.”

“I’m counting on it,” Clarke retorts, not at all fazed by Lexa’s words. She expected quite an array of words. Okay, throwing the brunette’s bra out wasn’t the plan, but she liked it when she did it. “You’ll just have to walk home fast, like I had to when my clothes were a mess.”

Lexa’s expression is faltering, leaving her all the more exposed to Clarke. She can feel the heat between her legs growing, close to begging the blonde for a release and if there is anything she doesn’t do, it’s begging.

“Lost your tongue?” Clarke teases, while dipping her finger under the waistband of Lexa’s panties. She can smell the brunette’s arousal and feel how wet she is already. When she is done, she’ll be quite a bit hot and bothered herself, but for now she’ll suck it up because she’s here for Lexa, not for herself. “You’re so wet.”

Lexa feels a shiver roll down her spine when Clarke collects some of her slick wetness. She can’t bring out a word when the blonde brings her finger up to her lips and sucks on it. “So hot,” she stammers, finding some of her voice again.

Clarke wipes everything off of Lexa’s desk in one swift move, casually dropping all of the brunette’s pens and papers onto the floor. “Oops,” she says, not even sounding sincere at all. “My bad.” She shrugs, pretending to look innocent.

“Clarke,” Lexa whines, needing friction so badly and she silently curses herself for being so needy. It’s not good because Clarke is noticing how needy she’s being, which makes her vulnerable again.

“Tsk,” Clarke replies, taking a step back. “You’re being impatient.” Her plan is working out better than she thought it would and she has more in store. She pushes Lexa down on her desk, lightly forcing the brunette to lie down. “Be good and spread your legs open for me.”

Lexa whimpers and complies without hesitating, lying down and spreading her legs open for Clarke. There’s a cool breeze, helping her relax slightly, which picks up more when the blonde bends down and blows softly.

Clarke takes notice of the way Lexa is glistening and she can imagine how badly the brunette needs a release. She teases the fingertip of her index finger around Lexa’s clit, rubbing softly and slowly. “You like that, don’t you?” she asks knowingly. “Tell me how it feels.”

“It feels good,” Lexa moans in response. “Fuck, so good.” She moans louder when Clarke rubs harder and faster.

Clarke teases Lexa by pulling her hand away when she feels like the brunette is getting close. “Not yet,” she says, not planning to let Lexa have her release yet, because she isn’t done playing with her. The way the brunette is a needy dirty mess turns her on, making her squeeze her legs.

“Do you need a hand there, Clarke?” Lexa taunts, noticing Clarke’s need for friction and pleased to see some vulnerability from her as well while she is fully exposed.

Clarke grasps Lexa’s hand in her own, guiding it down the brunette’s body. “Touch yourself. Now,” she orders firmly. “I want to see you touching yourself.” She wants to watch Lexa’s toes curl when she orgasms for the first time with a look of pure bliss on her face, before getting her worked up for round two.

Lexa wastes no time, rubbing her throbbing clit hard and fast, feeling her orgasm building up. She bites her bottom lip to stifle her moan, aware of Clarke’s eyes on her.

Clarke has to hold herself as she watches Lexa, the business woman who is doing what she says, following her command. She feels like touching herself as well, but she will wait it out until the brunette is thoroughly pleasured. Since she is someone who is true to her words, she plans to be true to her words this time as well, wanting to leave Lexa decently fucked and sore.

Lexa throws her head back and cries out as her orgasm washes over her. She’s sweaty and drops her hand, slightly exhausted from how fast she had been moving her hand. “Mhm,” she hums in delight. “That felt good, Clarke.”

“I reckon,” Clarke replies, licking her lips while she hungrily steps closer. She teases two fingers around Lexa’s clit, reveling at the sharp intakes of breath she hears.

“Cla-Clarke!” Lexa moans loudly, crying out at the overly intense sensation. She knows now she was wrong to assume it would have been over. “It’s intense,” she whispers, hiding a silent plea in her voice because it’s too much.

Clarke holds Lexa’s hips down and carries on. “It’s supposed to be intense,” she replies calmly, moving her fingers faster and smiling as the brunette arches her back.

“Clarke,” Lexa moans, feeling like she’ll burst. “Haven’t you had enough revenge yet?” she asks, hoping Clarke will realize how much revenge she took already. Her bra is gone out of the window, literally and her panties are a soaked mess, thoroughly ruined. She’s going to be close to being sore if the blonde keeps this up and if she ends up sore, it will be noticeable.

Clarke spreads Lexa’s legs further apart, breathing in the smell of the brunette’s arousal before flattening her tongue against her center. She teases her tongue around Lexa’s wet slit, slowly slipping it in, lapping up the brunette’s juices. “Mhm, you’re delicious,” she husks, gingerly tasting Lexa again. “Cum for me,” she instructs, wanting to taste the brunette more.

Lexa’s eyes roll back into her skull when her second orgasm hits her like a tidal wave. She struggles to keep still, but Clarke is holding her down, lightly sucking at her sensitive bud.

When Clarke pulls away from between Lexa’s legs, her chin is coated with the brunette’s juices. “Look at what you did,” she huffs as she points at her chin. With her finger she collects the juices and holds them out to Lexa. “Clean this mess up.”

Lexa twirls her tongue around Clarke’s finger, tasting herself and doing exactly what the blonde wants. She frowns when Clarke moves away, leaving her naked on her desk, spent from the two mind blowing orgasms she had.

Clarke kneels all the way down and picks up Lexa’s soaked panties. She grins when the brunette gives her a confused look and she knows it’s naughty, since Lexa already lost her bra, but then again, what’s losing one more piece of clothing? “A souvenir,” she explains, winking at the brunette.

Lexa’s jaw drops as she watches Clarke pocketing her soaked panties, opening the door and leaving. She gets up from her desk, reaching out for her blouse and her pants. “That naughty girl has some nerve,” she mumbles silently to herself. “I will get Clarke for this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Clarke was naughty. She sure got some revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a third chapter...

Lexa breathes in the crisp air as she fixes her dark sunglasses on the bridge of her nose. She’s leaning against a wall, behind a corner and in this moment she feels like a criminal. The thrill of this keeps her going. Carefully, she glances around the corner, seeing the familiar blonde slipping around another corner. Today she will get revenge. After all, she did tell Clarke to mark her words and now it is time for the blonde to pay up.

Lexa is clad in jeans, sneakers and a blue hoodie. She has followed Clarke for a while now, and not just today. It has been going on long enough for her to know that today the blonde is going to a gym nearby, which happens to be as good as vacant. When Clarke took her revenge in her office, it turned her on so much, but it was also mean. She’s slightly bitter about her bra that went out the window and her panties the blonde stole.

Going home after that had been uncomfortable, because Lexa felt her pants shifting against her sex, causing some friction. She had waited until everyone had gone home before she left her office. There is no way she can have Clarke letting her reputation slip. She sucks in a deep breath and leaps around the corner, walking fast-paced towards the gym, while hoisting her backpack higher up her right shoulder.

Clarke hums to her music, sounding from her iPod. She always carries it with her when she goes to the gym, since music motivates her more to work out. The doors are slightly heavy when she pushes them open, as per usual. She’s wearing black sweatpants, an oversized black shirt, black sportive underwear and her hair is in a messy bun. When her workout is over, she will be sweaty and head home to shower.

Lexa silently watches as Clarke enters the gym. She waits outside for a minute or two, before entering as well. It doesn’t take her long to make her way to the lockers. She can see the space is empty, so the blonde must be working out already.

Clarke readjusts her earphones and starts up the treadmill at a slow pace. First she will walk for a bit, switching it between walking slow and fast, and running in between. Her feet rest on each side of the treadmill as she sets the pace and the time. She rolls her head around, relaxing the muscles in her neck. When everything is set, she places her left foot on the treadmill, directly followed by her right and begins walking.

Clarke loves how peaceful and silent it is in the gym and how empty the space is. Every once in a while when she comes here, she sees someone else, generally new faces who give it a go once or twice, before mostly giving up. She doesn’t like it when people approach her, because she prefers to work out without having anyone disrupting her. Her earphones can help to prevent some people from trying to talk to her, but it doesn’t always work.

Lexa quietly tiptoes behind Clarke, knowing she will have to be careful. She is here for revenge, but that doesn’t include getting the blonde harmed. Clarke must be really into it and listening to her music, because so far the blonde shows no signs of knowing about her presence. She leans as far forward as possible, and in one swift move, she wraps her arms around Clarke and hoists her up, dropping her down next to the treadmill.

Clarke yelps when she feels someone grabbing a hold of her, lifting her up and placing her down again. She spins around fast, dropping her earphones in the process and gasps when she recognizes Lexa. “Oh my god, Lexa,” she says with a shocked tone. “You completely startled me!”

Lexa smirks, not at all feeling sorry for startling Clarke. “Hello, Clarke,” she replies coolly, as if nothing is going on.

“What are y-” Clarke is cut off when she is being lifted up yet again. “Hey!” she shouts, surprised by what Lexa is doing. Okay, she definitely didn’t saw this coming at all. She had an inkling the brunette would want revenge at some point, but seriously, she is in the gym, trying to work out.

Lexa thanks herself for all the times she lifted weight, training her arms. It would be easier to hold Clarke over her shoulder if she would stop moving around so much. She kicks her foot up against the push doors of the gym, making her way towards the lockers.

Clarke feels like she’s being carried as if she’s a sack of potatoes and she’s amazed by Lexa’s strength to even carry her like this. “Put me down,” she groans, slightly frustrated and unsure of what the brunette plans to do with her. Well, she has an idea of what could happen, especially after what she did to Lexa in her office.

Lexa reaches the lockers, where her backpack is awaiting her. She lowers Clarke onto the bench, letting her sit down. Not giving the blonde any time to ask anything, she crashes their lips together roughly, her tongue finding its way in Clarke’s mouth.

Clarke moans and doesn’t hesitate to kiss Lexa back, seeking out to deepen their kiss with her tongue, spinning it around the brunette’s tongue.

Lexa frees Clarke’s hair from the messy bun it’s in, letting the hair tie fall down onto the floor. She pushes the blonde down onto the bench and lifts her shirt up, ridding Clarke from the piece of fabric that’s in her way.

Clarke gasps when Lexa brutally rips her sport bra open, tearing the fabric. “Hey, my bra!” she shouts, unpleased by the brunette’s action. “That was my best bra to work out in.”

“It was,” Lexa replies calmly, glad they are even about the bra situation now. “I recall you throwing mine out the window of my office.”

Clarke sighs, knowing Lexa has a good point. If she had known the brunette has been following her, she wouldn’t have worn her favorite, just in case. This is just her luck, revenge turning against her, but god, it’s such a turn on at the same time.

Lexa’s tongue hungrily licks around Clarke’s nipples, lightly grazing her teeth over the blonde’s breasts. She moves up to kiss Clarke’s collarbone and bites down, intending to leave a bite mark.

“Fuck, Lexa!” Clarke cries out, moaning at the feeling. “Mhm, more.”

It’s music to Lexa’s ears to hear Clarke saying those things while moaning like that. She kisses her way down, leaving bite marks, until she reaches the blonde’s hipbones. “Up,” she commands while tapping the blonde’s side.

Clarke obliges and lifts her ass up, allowing Lexa to take her sweatpants off. She feels how it’s being moved down her legs and as it reaches her ankles, she lies down again, lifting her feet up.

Lexa’s eyes linger on Clarke, who is now only clad in her panties, with a patch of wetness growing on them. It pleases her to see how wet the blonde is for her already, to see she has that effect on Clarke.

Clarke moans when she watches Lexa kneeling down next to the bench, admiring her body. She’s at a loss for words when the brunette bites carefully into her panties and she moves herself up, as Lexa shimmies her panties down her legs with her teeth.

Lexa makes sure not to rip Clarke’s panties with her teeth, so they can serve another purpose. When the blonde lies down again and moves her feet up one by one, she delicately removes her underwear, but not dropping it.

Clarke is confused when she sees Lexa still has her panties, held up with her teeth. In this moment, the brunette looks like a hungry wolf and she’s the main course. She can’t predict what Lexa will do next, since the woman is still a mystery to her in many ways.

Lexa drops the panties into her left hand, squeezing her knuckles around them. She uses her right hand to stroke Clarke’s clit, just barely, enough to make the blonde feel it and shiver at the touch.

“Fuck, Lexa,” Clarke moans, pleadingly. “I need more,” she whispers as she bucks her hips upwards, seeking out more.

Lexa kisses Clarke’s neck and bites, hard. She wants to mark the blonde more, to make it visible what she’s doing to her. After hearing Clarke moan with each bite, she opens her backpack and pulls the rope out.

“Wh-what…?” Clarke asks, shocked. “You brought rope?” She wants to ask more questions, wants to know what Lexa is up to, but she feels herself being pinned down roughly.

Lexa ties Clarke’s arms, wrapping the rope around the bench. She spreads the blonde’s legs open as far as possible and ties her ankles together underneath the bench, leaving Clarke exposed fully for her. Inhaling deeply, she can smell the blonde’s arousal, matching the way Clarke is glistering with slick wetness.

“F-fuckk,” Clarke moans as Lexa attacks her clit with her tongue. She was thinking about how someone could possibly walk in, but this is too good to even consider stopping the brunette. “Ahh, Le-Lexa!”

Lexa laps Clarke’s wetness up with her tongue, humming in pleasure to hear how loud the blonde is being for her. If she can get Clarke to scream louder, people outside on the street might hear her, which would turn her on more. She’s going to need a cold shower after this, but right now all her focus is on the blonde.

“Mhmm, so good,” Clarke moans, encouraging Lexa to keep going, to give her a release. She can feel droplets of sweat breaking out on her forehead. “Fuck, right there,” she whispers hoarsely as the brunette rubs around her clit. “Yes, mhm, fuck!”

Lexa pushes Clarke’s panties inside of her soaked wet slit, leaving only the tip out. She wants the blonde to cum all over her own underwear, to effectively ruin them and afterwards, when Clarke is properly fucked, she can go home in her dirty panties, while thinking about her actions. This could help to let the blonde think twice before taking revenge on her.

Clarke moans when she feels her panties being pushed inside of her, sliding in so easily and wow, after what she did she thought Lexa would steal her panties, but this is better. She bites her bottom lip as she’s being filled up by her own underwear.

Lexa violently attacks Clarke’s clit, rubbing hard and fast, while her other hand squeezing around the blonde’s left breast. She can see the blonde uselessly pulling against the ropes, not being able to move.

“Fuck!” Clarke cries out. “Ah fuck, Lexa! This is intense!” she screams, feeling like she’s going to cum hard and oh god, she’s not sure if her body can handle this. “Mhmmm.”

Lexa holds Clarke’s hips down when she senses the blonde is about to cum. “Let go for me, Clarke,” she says, wanting Clarke to cum for her. “Cum for me, now,” she commands, rubbing the blonde’s clit harder.

“Ahh fuck!” Clarke moans, pulling against the rope with no use. Her orgasm washes over her, exhausting her. She can feel Lexa’s fingers, still moving over her clit. “L-Lexa!” she pleads. “It’s too sensitive!” She can’t handle another orgasm right now, since her first one has already worn her out.

Lexa doesn’t give up and licks through Clarke’s wet folds, tasting her cum that leaked through the sides of her panties. She sucks on the blonde’s sensitive bud, hearing Clarke cry out as she crashes into a second orgasm.

“Fucckkkk,” Clarke moans, pulling harder against the ropes. “Lexa…,” she mumbles, tiredly. “I can’t take more.” She’s close to begging the brunette to let her body rest.

Lexa retrieves a knife from her backpack and playfully traces the cold metal over Clarke’s heaving chest. “You have been naughty in my office, Clarke,” she rasps as she carefully moves the knife up the blonde’s arms. “Do you think I punished you enough?”

“Y-yes,” Clarke whispers, holding her breath and hoping her answer is right. She feels like Lexa definitely punished her enough for what she has done, but she’s unsure if the brunette agrees. The metal of the knife is cold against her skin. She closes her eyes, not watching anymore what Lexa is done.

Lexa takes a hold of Clarke’s chin with one hand. “Look at me,” she coaxes the blonde, wanting her to watch.

Clarke exhales deeply and opens her eyes, looking at Lexa, who is still moving the knife over her arms.

Lexa brings the knife down to the ropes and cuts them, allowing Clarke to move again. Slowly, she pulls the blonde’s soaking wet panties out of her wet slit, handing them back to her with a devious smile. “Put them on,” she instructs, knowing full well it’ll be uncomfortable for Clarke.

Clarke groans lightly while putting her soaked panties on, feeling how wet they are and how they shift between her legs. As soon as she gets home, she can take a shower and get cleaned up. Lexa sure taught her a lesson. Apparently taking revenge resulted in getting even more revenge back and the brunette wasn’t kidding when she told her to mark her words.

Lexa places her knife back in her backpack, along with the ropes. She can see Clarke is sweating all over, with numerous bite marks over her body. Reaching out, she tucks a lock of the blonde’s hair behind her ear, kissing her briefly.

Clarke bites Lexa’s bottom lip and smiles into their kiss, pulling the brunette closer towards herself to return the kiss with a deeper one. Her tongue explores Lexa’s mouth once more, tasting herself on the brunette’s tongue. Those strawberries she ate before gym had been a good idea, now that she tastes the sweetness.

Lexa pulls away and picks Clarke’s sweatpants up from the floor, putting them in her backpack while smiling at the blonde, pleased to hear her breathing heavily. “Until next time, Clarke,” she husks, teasing Clarke a bit extra. She licks her lips, enjoying the way the blonde tastes on her tongue.

Clarke blinks her eyes a few times. “Wait what?” she asks surprised, while staring at Lexa. “Hey, where are you going with my sweatpants?” At this moment all she has is a ripped bra, soaked panties and her black oversized shirt. She will need her sweatpants as well, to go home.

Lexa stops near the door for a moment, pushes it open and without turning around says “souvenir.” With that, she walks away, leaving Clarke to run home in her oversized shirt and soaking wet panties. Revenge is sweet, as sweet as the taste on her tongue from the blonde’s juices.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's a wrap now, possibly. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this smut. Ah well, I tried.


End file.
